


Of Missions and Mountains and Broken Things

by TinkerBella



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerBella/pseuds/TinkerBella
Summary: Basically this is Mac and Jack, a mission and whump.  Ta da.





	

"It was supposed to be an easy mission," Jack complained, as he caught up to Mac and the woman he was leading by the hand. "Go in, get the girl, come back out, go home. Boom. Done."

 

"I know, Jack," MacGyver replied, as he ducked under a low hanging branch. The woman he was guiding, Jia, the wife of a Chinese emissary, stumbled over a rut and he steadied her.

 

They were out in the middle of nowhere, in a forest Jack couldn't remember the name of. The mission was to rescue Jia, wife of Chinese emissary, Bohai Zhao, who had been kidnapped by a - for hire - militant Chinese group. In exchange, Zhao would give them information that would lead to the name of a Chinese double agent who had information that was vital to the American Government. They just had to make it to the private airport where a helicopter was waiting for them. 

 

Finding Jia Zhao had been easy. Getting her out of the house she was being held captive in was also easy. Getting away from the bad guys who had shot the tires of their escape vehicle forcing them to escape on foot, not so easy. Jack was beginning to get annoyed. They had taken out at least half a dozen of the goons and more kept coming. "How many bad guys does it take to guard one small woman anyway?" he grumbled.

 

"The world may never know," MacGyver shot back, referencing the Tootsie roll pop commercial.

 

"You're way too young to remember that," Jack stated, chuckling. He wasn't really surprised by Mac's pop culture knowledge. The kid seemed to know a little bit about pretty much everything. 

 

Shots rang out and MacGyver ducked, moving to act as a shield between Jia and the flying bullets. "This way," he hissed, veering left when he spotted an outcropping that might offer some cover. Mac spoke quietly to Jia, letting her know what he was doing.

 

Jack was close behind them, turning to scan their surroundings before joining Mac and Jia as they scrambled up the hill. "So tell me again how you learned to speak Chinese?"

 

"High school foreign exchange student," Mac replied, then he cursed. He didn't have time to explain why when they were suddenly surrounded. 

 

"Dammit!" Jack hissed, moving in front of Mac and Jia, a gun in each hand. "When I start shooting, you two start running."

 

MacGyver did not want to leave Jack on his own, but he knew the mission came first. He also knew Jack could take care of himself. "Ready," he said, gripping Jia's hand firmly in his own.

 

Jack's reply was to start shooting. He didn't look behind him, trusting Mac to get Jia out of there. He whooped as he fired off a couple of rounds before diving for cover. He ducked as bullets flew over his head, but then it grew suspiciously quiet. Firing off a warning shot, Jack cautiously lifted his head only to realize he was alone. The bad guys were chasing after Mac and Jia. "Dammit!" Jumping to his feet, Jack raced off after them.

 

He took out the guy lagging behind his buddies, then another before running out of bad guys. That worried Jack, but what worried him more was not seeing any sign of Mac or Jia. It wasn't like Jack could shout for them either, he didn't need to lead the bad guys to him. So he kept his head down as he crept along, only to trip over a body. Jack caught himself then chuckled in relief. It wasn't MacGyver, thank the lord, but he would bet it was the kid's doing.

 

"Jack!"

 

The sound of his name made Jack jump, and he whirled to see Mac waving to him from up above. 

 

MacGyver gestured violently. "Come on, Jack! Hurry!"

 

"Coming." The slope was steep and a bit slippery, but when he reached the top Jack understood why Mac was in a rush. Directly below them was a road with a parked car just waiting for them, like it was Christmas. "Lady luck is smiling on us today, my friend," he stated, clapping MacGyver on the back. "Let's get to the airport. I am more than ready to go home." 

 

Not surprisingly the keys weren't in the ignition, but MacGyver was able to hot wire the vehicle. Jack slid behind the wheel as Mac settled Jia in the back seat. Once Mac was in the passenger seat they headed off to the airport where the helicopter was waiting for them. Once there they would be able to reconnect with Thornton and Riley, both of whom were back at the Phoenix Foundation. Due to the sensitive nature of the mission, Mac and Jack had been forced to go radio silent. 

 

Less than an hour later they reached the private airport, and Jack was ecstatic. For all of about five minutes. The moment they entered the open hangar they found their way blocked by a giant of a man. Like Andre the Giant and The Rock had a baby who was twice their size combined.

 

"Who knew they grew em this big in China," Jack muttered. "Mac...any ideas on how to take down that mountain?"

 

"You're not going to shoot him?" MacGyver couldn't hide his surprise. Shooting the bad guys was Jack's go - to solution.

 

Jack grimaced. "I would, but I ran out of ammo right before you found the car. So...what's plan B?"

 

Mac couldn't help but tease Jack. "What? You don't want to punch him?"

 

"Funny." Jack glared at his friend. "You're a real funny guy, Mac. Not!" He pointed to the giant. "Seriously. He's blocking the way home. What do we do?"

 

"Good question." As he spoke, Mac was perusing his surroundings. His gaze fell on something that could be of some use. He leaned into Jack and whispered, "Nail gun. Look to your left." He watched Jack shift his head and hissed, "Your other left."

 

Jack scowled and turned the other way as subtlely as he could. "So sue me. I get confused when I'm nervous." And the idea of having to take down a human mountain made him seriously nervous. He squinted and located the nail gun. "It's not plugged in."

 

MacGyver nodded. "I know. You want to distract him or go for the gun?"

 

"I'll distract the mountain." Jack jerked a thumb towards the helicopter. "You get the nail gun plugged in then get yourself and Gia in the chopper and get it warmed up. I'll do the rest." Jack knew that Mac could get the helicopter running. The kid could actually fly it if he had to. 

 

"Got it." Mac was ready to go on Jack's signal. A hand on his arm turned him back.

 

Jack locked eyes with MacGyver. "If things go south, you get Jia out of here. You hear me?"

 

Mac didn't like the sound of that. "I hear you, but don't let things go south." With that he pulled free, taking Jia by the hand. "Ready when you are."

 

"Go!" Jack hissed, lunging for the giant. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mac, with Jia in tow, lunging for the nail gun cord. While Jack played *dodge the giant fist* with the human mountain, he tried to keep tabs on MacGyver. The kid came through, plugging in the nail gun before catching Jack's eye long enough to toss it to him. Moments later Jack was shooting nails at the giant for all he was worth. Unfortunately they weren't big nails and the mountain man roared and swatted at them, even as he kept on coming at Jack.

 

It did give Mac time enough to get Jia in the chopper and to get it warmed up. If Jack could get the drop on Mountain man, they were good to go. Ducking his head out of the chopper, Mac was about to call out to his friend when he saw Jack trip over something and hit the floor. Which was just the opening the giant was looking for. He hauled Jack up by the neck and started choking him.

 

Mac turned to Jia and told her to stay put. He was about to jump out of the chopper, but thanks to Jack's - ever weakening - struggles, Mountain man was backing right towards MacGyver. The moment he was close enough, Mac jumped onto his back, both arms going around the big man's neck and he squeezed for all he was worth. 

 

"Let...go...of...my...friend!" MacGyver ordered, hanging on for dear life when mountain man swung in a circle, trying to shake him off. All during his attempts, big guy never once let go of Jack, so Mac didn't let go of him. He held on for the ride, because mountain man didn't stop trying to shake him off. He wasn't expecting it, however, when big guy slammed Mac into a metal cabinet for all he was worth. The first time hurt like hell as MacGyver felt himself being crushed by the giant bulk, but he still clung on like a tenacious terrier. The second time seriously sucked, especially when Mac heard, as well as felt, something snap and he felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment. Apparently the pain made him squeeze the big guy's neck even harder in reaction, because the next thing MacGyver knew mountain man was falling to his knees before tipping over into a face plant.

 

The landing hurt, but MacGyver sucked it up and scrambled to his feet, curling one arm against his aching ribs. He was relieved to hear coughing and spluttering, albeit muffled, coming from Jack. Muffled because Jack was partly buried under the mountain. 

 

"Jack!" MacGyver dropped to his knees and reached out to grab Jack's free arm. Slowly, painfully, Mac dragged his friend out from under the hulking body. He was sweating and shaking by the time his friend was free. "You okay?" Mac asked, sitting on his heels as Jack continued coughing.

 

"G-golden," Jack stuttered, his voice a painful, rasping, whisper. He rolled to his hands and knees, lurched to his feet and 

found the energy to kick the mountain man, who didn't even flinch. "You do good work, kid. Thanks." His voice was still hoarse but, now that he could breathe again, he was feeling much better. "Where's Jia?"

 

MacGyver winced as he got to his feet. "She's in the chopper, we're ready to go when you are." He did his best not to let it show that he was hurting. He knew how Mother Hen-like Jack got when he was injured and they didn't have time for that right now. The mission was the priority and they weren't safe yet.

 

Jack gestured to their ride home. "Then let's get the hell out of Dodge." He herded Mac into the chopper and a moment later they were airborne and on their way to the pick up location. Jack wait until they were in a safe zone before contacting Thornton, letting her know that their ETA was two hours. 

 

With Jack flying, they made it in under two hours and two agents were waiting to take Jia to a safe house where her husband was waiting for her. She nodded a goodbye to Jack, then spoke to MacGyver for a moment before hugging him for all she was worth.

 

It took all Mac had in him not to gasp in pain as she crushed what he was pretty sure were a couple of broken ribs. When he was able to catch his breath, he wished her well then waved her off with the agents.

 

"I'm starving," Jack commented, moving to stand beside MacGyver. "You ready for some grub, bud?" He chuckled, "See what I did there?"

 

"Hard to miss," Mac replied, turning to hide a wince. "I think I'm going to shower first." He needed some time to check on his ribs, and they both needed to clean up. It had been a long two days.

 

Jack sniffed at an armpit. "You've got a point about showering first, I'm starting to offend myself. Let's go get cleaned up, then I'm buying pizza. Or whatever passes for pizza. Where are we again?"

 

Mac started to laugh, but thought better of it when his ribs protested. "We're in Singapore."

 

"I knew that." Jack shook his head at his own forgetfulness. "To be honest, kid...I'm beat. I'm thinking sleeping should come after showering."

 

"Sounds like a plan," Mac allowed. Not that he expected to get much sleep with the ache in his ribs. What concerned him more was the fact that Jack's voice was still raspy and it looked like it hurt him to talk. "Maybe we should ask Thornton to track down a doctor to check you over? Mountain man came way to close to choking you all the way out." It shook Mac just thinking about it and, because he was tired he blurted out the fear that haunted him despite the positive outcome. "I didn't know if I was going to be able to stop him."

 

Jack clapped him on the shoulder, which jolted Mac's ribs, making him swallow a gasp as pain stabbed him hard enough to make him breathless. Thankfully, Jack didn't seem to notice, probably because he was exhausted and hurting himself. He looked MacGyver in the eye and said, "You did stop him and for that, I will be eternally grateful, bro. In fact, I owe you a steak dinner when we get state side."

 

The pain in his ribs eased and Mac found his voice. "You're on. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want me to call Thorton to find a doctor for you?"

 

"Nah." Unconsciously, Jack rubbed his throat. "I'm sore but it'll pass. It's all good." He pointed out the car and driver waiting to take them to their lodgings. "Shall we go?"

 

"After you," Mac offered, wanting to keep Jack in his line of sight. Sometimes the other man down-played when he was injured, and the way he had been choked was nothing to brush off. So Mac vowed to keep an eye on his friend. It was telling, at least to MacGyver, that Jack was quiet on the drive to the safe house. He had to be hurting.

 

Normally they would have flown straight back, but Thornton wanted them to stick around in case Zhao backed out of the deal, or they were needed to extract the Chinese double agent once Zhao gave him up. The CIA had agents ready to snag the double agent the moment they had his location, but they couldn't risk anything going wrong so Jack and MacGyver would remain as back up.

 

Once they got to the house and Mac could talk on his phone without Jack overhearing, he would look into getting a doctor sent out. He'd rather listen to Jack complain at him for being a Mother hen, then ignore what could possibly be a serious injury. So once inside the safe house, MacGyver and Jack parted ways, each going to the room assigned to them to shower and change into clean clothes.

 

The moment Mac was in his own room he smiled at the duffle bag sitting on the bed. Thornton's efficiency was something MacGyver truly appreciated. He pawed through the bag for clean clothes and undergarments, then retreated into the bathroom and started the shower. With the door locked and the shower running, Mac was certain he wouldn't be overheard. So he called Thornton and informed her about Jack's injury and asking for a doctor to be located and sent over. When she asked about his own condition, Mac didn't even hesitate when he told her he was perfectly fine. She assured him she'd sent a doctor over then hung up. 

 

The warmth of the shower steam called to Mac, but it took a while to get undressed and get cleaned up. Washing his hair was a particularly miserable affair, almost bringing tears to his eyes a time or two. But MacGyver soldiered through it, feeling exhausted by the time he dried off and pulled on boxer briefs and sweat pants. He ignored his socks to focus on toweling his hair dry enough so it wasn't dripping. He was shaking by the time he left the bathroom and contemplated how much it was going to hurt to pull his t-shirt on. 

 

By the time MacGyver worked up the nerve to lift his arms and pull the t-shirt over his head, he was so focused on breathing through the pain that he never heard Jack enter the room and freeze at the sight of him.

 

"Mac?" Jack's voice sounded broken.

 

It startled MacGyver to the point that he whirled around and nearly toppled over as pain of his broken ribs grinding together made him equal parts breathless, nauseous and dizzy. He heard Jack curse and felt hands on his shoulders even as he realized he was being moved to the bed and forced to sit. And by forced he meant Jack maneuvered him slowly and carefully, one big hand clasping the back of Mac's neck, grounding him even as Jack's raspy voice pleaded with him to breathe slowly, in and out.

 

After what seemed like hours, the pain faded into something manageable and MacGyver could breathe well enough that he stopped feeling like he was going to pass out. He blinked hard to clear his vision and when he tipped his head to the right he could see Jack's worried face.

 

"Hey," Mac whispered. 

 

"Hey back atcha," Jack replied. "Is there something you want to tell me, bud?"

 

Mac frowned as he concentrated on the question, but he came up blank. He was just too tired to focus properly, but Jack was staring at him like he expected an answer. "Um...no?" Maybe Jack found out about Mac calling for a doctor, he did sound a bit like he was mad about something.

 

Jack sighed, one hand scrubbing over his face as he carefully sat down next to MacGyver on the side of the bed. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt, Mac? We're supposed to tell each other these things. Remember? We've talked about this."

 

"It's not like there's anything you can do about broken ribs," Mac mumbled, looking down at his hands only to realize that at some point Jack must have smoothed his t-shirt down over his torso. It freaked MacGyver out a bit that he didn't remember that happening. Damn, but he was tired. A nap sounded like a great idea right about now.

 

"You can have an actual doctor take a look to make sure there's no other damage," Jack countered, patiently. "You could have torn something up inside kid...punctured a lung or something. You know better, Mac."

 

The jig was up and MacGyver knew it, all he could do now was go on the defensive. "There's a doctor coming to check you out." He eyed Jack with a side-ways glance, seeing his friend stiffen. "I called Thorton because I was worried about you. Being choked like you were could be serious. I can tell it hurts when you talk."

 

Jack opened his mouth, ready to argue, then snapped it closed. He heaved a dramatic sigh then said, "My bad. It does hurt but it's getting better and better. That said, I promise to let the doctor check me out...after he looks at you." He stood up and stared at MacGyver with equal parts fondness and exasperation. "Let's get you settled and comfortable while we wait." Jack knew his way around broken ribs, so it didn't take him long to get MacGyver settled on his right side with two pillows behind him for support. "How's that feel?"

 

"Better." Mac wasn't going to deny it. He knew keeping pressure off his left side was beneficial, and there was no way he could lay on his back given where the breaks were. 

 

"Do you need anything?" Jack couldn't keep the concern out of his voice. Mac was tense and pale and obviously in pain. Damn fool kid should have said something sooner. 

 

Mac closed his eyes and whispered, "Nope. I'm good." Even though he was hurting he was tired enough that, now he was horizontal, he was ready to sleep for the next 24 hours and then some.

 

Jack, carefully, patted his shoulder. "I'm going to call Patty and get a ETA on the good doctor. I'm also going to tell her we're out of play for now."

 

"No!" MacGyver made to sit up, which would have been a really stupid thing to do, but Jack pre-empted him with a firm hand on his shoulder. It still hurt, but Mac ignored the pain as he reached out to Jack. "We have to follow through on the mission when Zhao gives up the name of the double agent!" Mac never walked away from a mission. Never.

 

"We were just sticking around as back up, I'm pretty sure The FBI will be able to handle things," Jack assured him. "Besides, you're in no condition to do anything but rest, kid. So you do that while I call the boss. Do not move." Jack pulled his hand back but shook a finger at MacGyver. "I mean it. If you're not lying right where I left you when I get back, I'm going to find a way to strap you to that bed. You hear me?"

 

Mac resisted the urge to heave a sigh, knowing it would hurt if he did so. "I hear ya, Jack," he mumbled. "M'not going anywhere."

 

Realizing that MacGyver was already falling asleep, Jack grinned as he quietly tip-toed out of the room. He made his call to Thornton to catch her up and she had no issue with Jack pulling them out. 

 

"I had a feeling he was hurt," Thornton stated. "And from what Mac told me, you're not exactly at one hundred percent either."

 

"I'm not gonna lie," Jack stated. "I've been better."

 

"Dr. Reyes should be at your location within the next thirty minutes." Thornton was brusque. "Keep me updated on Mac's condition, as well as your own. When you're both ready to travel, we'll get you back home."

 

Jack couldn't wait. As a soldier he had learned, early on, to sleep anywhere, anytime, any place. But he totally preferred the comfort of his bed. "Copy that. Talk to you later, Patty." He hung up, tucking his phone into his pocket before heading back into Mac's room. 

 

He was pleased to see that the kid was out like a light, although he was still tense and pale, even in slumber. Grabbing a nearby arm chair, Jack moved it over to the bed so he could put his feet up on the empty side and get comfortable. He was nearly twice Mac's age, so he figured he was allowed to be twice as tired. To that end, Jack closed his eyes and dozed as he kept vigil over his friend.

 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

MacGyver woke up to the sound of whispering nearby. For a moment he totally forgot where he was and panic rippled through him. His body reacted instinctively, pushing him upright before his brain kicked in to warn him that was a bad idea. The moment he sat up his ribs protested the movement with a jolting stab of pain that took his breath away. Mac needed in inhale, but ended up choking instead, which brought forth another jolt of agony. This time it was sharp enough to bring tears to his eyes.

 

Jack had been talking with Dr. Reyes when he sensed, more than saw, MacGyver wake up and he moved to the bed as he realized the kid was going to sit up. He was too late to stop him, but he didn't hesitate to sit down and support him as he struggled to breathe against the pain. Jack had suffered broken ribs twice, he knew just how agonizing it was. 

 

Offering support on MacGyver's good side, Jack rubbed one hand up and down the kid's shoulder and arm, knowing that the touch would anchor him and give him something to focus on besides the pain. "Slow and shallow breaths, kid," Jack instructed. "Just feel me breathing and relax...let it happen. You've got this, Mac."

 

Sure enough, after what seemed like hours but was really only minutes, the pain receded to a soft ache and Mac was able to suck in enough air to stop feeling like he was about to suffocate. He knew he was leaning heavily against Jack, but he knew his friend wouldn't mind, so he let himself rest there for a moment. "That...really sucked," MacGyver announced to the room at large.

 

"I bet it did." Jack would have chuckled, but he didn't want to jostle Mac, so he settled for grinning hugely. "You ready to lay back down again? Doctor Reyes is here and she'd like to give you a look see."

 

"Bathroom run first," Mac countered, realizing that it was probably his bladder, more than the whispering, that had actually woke him up. To that end he started to shift off the bed, allowing Jack to help him. More agonizing pain was not on his agenda.

 

Jack got MacGyver to his feet and supported him until he seemed steady enough. "Need help?" He knew what the answer would be, but he had to ask.

 

MacGyver frowned at him. "I got this." He kept his arm tucked against his side for support as he slowly made his way into the bathroom. He felt stiff and a bit wobbly, but he made it without incident and he counted that as a win. In the not win column was the fact that it took him so long to take care of business and wash his hands, that Jack started pounding on the door and shouting at him.

 

"Mac? You okay in there?" Jack pounded again, louder this time. "Do you need me to break down the door?" He actually enjoyed kicking doors in, but he was hoping it wouldn't be necessary in this case, but he was getting worried about the kid.

 

"Don't you dare!" Mac called out. "Just give me a minute." He had caught sight of his face in the mirror and he was too pale with dark circles under his eyes. Not a good look. Splashing cool water onto his face using only one hand was awkward, but MacGyver managed and he felt a bit more human as dried off with a soft towel. Time to face the music.

 

Jack was standing right outside the door when MacGyver opened it and took a step out. "You okay, bud?" It was hard not to be concerned when Mac looked so unsteady. 

 

MacGyver nodded. "I'm good." He was lying and they both knew it, but that was his story and he was sticking to it. Slowly he made his way back towards the bed, pausing when he saw a dark-haired woman standing beside it. Obviously the doctor. "Hi," Mac offered in greeting. "I'm MacGyver."

 

"Nice to meet you, MacGyver," she replied. "I'm Dr. Reyes. How about you let me take a look at you?"

 

"Sure." Mac knew he wasn't getting out of it, so he suffered through the painful examination only to be told what he already knew. He had broken ribs. She made him happy when she stated she didn't think he had any internal damage, then she put herself on his shit list when she insisted he go to her private facility for X-rays to confirm it. Jack made it onto the same list when he cut Mac off before he could refuse, by telling her they'd be happy to go. Right now.

 

Mac found himself bundled into his jacket, even as he argued that he didn't have socks or shoes on. Next thing he knew Jack was on his knees taking care of that detail for him so that Mac ran out of excuses. He was herded out into a waiting vehicle and before he knew it they were at the private facility and he was on a cold table. 

 

He got his revenge, however, when Dr. Reyes happily informed him that she could now confirm there was no internal damage. At which point Mac sweetly inquired as to whether or not she had examined Jack. Given that Jack was waving a hand in front of his neck to try and cut Mac off, the answer was obviously no, she had not. So Mac told her all about Jack being choked by a giant. He felt zero guilt or remorse when Jack was bustled off to the exam room next door, protesting all the way. 

 

Moving slowly, MacGyver made his way into the other exam room in time to hear Dr. Reyes inform Jack that she was going to X-ray his neck. When Jack outright refused, Mac pulled his phone out of his pocket and threatened to call Thornton. He smiled at the glare sent his way, then waved as Jack allowed himself to be pulled out of the exam room and down the hall to X-ray.

 

Deciding to stay put while he waited, because his ribs were aching again, Mac passed the time playing games on his phone. He was wearing down and considering going in search of a comfortable chair when Dr. Reyes returned with Jack in tow. 

 

"So, how is he?" MacGyver asked her, totally ignoring Jack's scowling at him.

 

"I'm happy to report that even though there is some bruising and swelling, there's no lasting damage," Dr. Reyes replied. "Mr. Dalton should keep talking to a minimum for the next few days to help the healing process, but he'll be fine."

 

Mac was please. "Thanks, Doc. So...I guess we can go now? You will call Thornton and let her know we've been examined and you've released us?"

 

Dr. Reyes arched an eyebrow at Mac. "I will call Patricia and give her an update, which will be to inform her that I'm keeping both of you overnight for observation. I have a private suite you can share. If you'll both follow me."

 

"I don't think that's necessary, Doc," Jack protested. "I mean, MacGyver should stay, but I'm fine." He ignored the kid's indignant yelp of protest.

 

"Would you like to call Patricia and tell her that?" Reyes countered, looking amused.

 

Jack shook his head. "Nope, forget I said anything." He was no fool. He respected the hell out of Thornton, and he was smart enough to be fear her wrath. Ultimately, he wouldn't mind staying all that much. Knowing that Mac would be under a doctor's care overnight actually made him feel relieved. He was worried about the kid.

 

MacGyver had no intention of staying and he figured actions would speak louder than words, so he made a move for the door only to discover his body didn't want to cooperate. He felt himself list to the right before Jack lunged to steady him.

 

"Let's go put you to bed, bro." Jack guided Mac out the door and they followed Dr. Reyes down the hall, into an elevator then down another hall until they reached the private suite. 

 

"I'm going to complain about this in the morning," Mac stated, around a jaw-cracking yawn. Even though by the time he found himself tucked into the bed by the window, he was grateful to be laying down. He didn't even complain when Jack fussed with the covers, he just closed his eyes and let himself drift.

 

Until he felt someone touched his arm and he heard Dr. Reyes say something about pain killers and sedatives. "No sedatives!" Mac protested, but his words were a jumbled mumble more than anything.

 

Jack knew what Mac was thinking and he was happy to speak up for him. "So...doc, here's the thing. Strong meds tend to make my friend more hyper than drowsy."

 

"Patricia sent me the updated list of things not to give him," Dr. Reyes replied. "I'm going to give MacGyver an IV with fluids along with the meds. He'll be fine."

 

"If you say so." Jack decided to trust her, if only because he hated to see his friend hurting. "Nighty nite, Mac," he teased, only to discover the kid was already asleep. So he watched Reyes set up the IV and administer the drugs before moving to stretch out on his own bed nearby. He would keep watch over MacGyver until he fell asleep. 

 

However, neither man saw the doctor turn off the lights and close the door behind her. She pulled out her phone as she headed for her office. 

 

Thornton answered at the first ring. "How are they?" She asked, cool but concerned.

 

"They'll be fine," Reyes assured her. "They're both resting. I'll keep a close eye on them."

 

"See that you do." With that Thornton hung up, heaving a soft sigh of relief. She closed the folder on her desk and left her office to head for home. Now that she knew her boys were going to be all right, she could finally get some sleep.

 

THE END


End file.
